The Heart of Seven Islands
by AuroraRose2081
Summary: (Sequel to The Heart of Tangaroa) Kaliani Waialiki has always been fascinated by the mysterious Seven Islands, and the legend of the wave riders. So when Moana falls ill, and a mysterious voyager arrives needing help, Kailani - with help of the Heart of Tangaroa - goes on a voyage to save the world. But how will she cope with being the daughter of a demigoddes princess?
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was evening on Motunui. The sun was just beginning to slip below the sealine, casting a golden glamour across the shimmery palm frawns, and turning the dirt a moist rust red. Grandma Sina, or just Sina to some of the other villagers, walked through the village. She helped where she was needed, but otherwise enjoyed the feeling of wandering aimlessly, watching the villagers perform tasks before nightfall.

Men were hauling in the last of the fish from the days sail, while women finished husking the coconuts, and were taking laundry off the lines. Children hauled water, or skipped stones into dirt squares outside their _fale,_ under the watchful eye of dozing grandmothers and fathers. And in the distance, smoke rose from the nights bonfire, where Sina would once again tell the village a story of their ancestors.

Currently, the Chief of Motunui was away on voyage. Moana had always been a free spirit. Even after she returned from her great journey to return the Heart of Tangaroa, her spirit yearned to be on the ocean. She tried to force herself to say on the island after Maui. She took up her place as chief, she married and had a child. But even _that_ couldn't keep her at home. The longest she had ever stayed was two cycles of the moon, after Tui (Sina's husband) died unexpectedly from an illness. Moana had stayed and mourned, but was eventually called back to the sea and vanished once again.

She always came back, so Sina didn't worry too much. But Motunui was always a bit emptier without Moana's spirit around to guide them,

"Sina! Sina!"

The older woman in question glanced up from her wandering, seeing Hali hurrying in her direction. Hali was a girl the same age as Moana. She was tall and dark, with

Coconut colored hair pulled into a messy bun filled with flowers. She was supposed to be keeping charge of Moana's daughter, and Sina's granddaughter. But the 6 year old was currently not present,

"Aloha, Hali," Sina greeted calmly, ignoring the fact that the babysitter was huffing, like she had been running,

"Sina, have you seen Kailani? She ran off and I've searched everywhere for her!"

"Everywhere?" Sina questioned, lifting a greying brow as Hali nodded rapidly,

"Yes! The groves, the beach, the cliffs. I've probably checked every _fale._ And I simply can't find her!"

"Calm down, Hali, calm down. I'm sure she's fine. Go down to the bonfire and warm up, I'll go look for my granddaughter,"

"Are you sure? I-I mean I didn't mean-"

"Go on," Sina insisted, giving the girl a quick _honi_ as reassurance _,_ "I'll find her,"

"Well...alright. Thanks Sina,"

Nodding, Hali disappeared towards the bonfire as Sina exhaled deeply and shook her head. Kailani was very similar to her mother in several ways. She was free spirited and couldn't sit still. Very rarely did she stay in the village during the day, and it wasn't uncommon for her to slip away from Hali (who was easily distracted) unnoticed. But ever since she was born, Sina noticed something about her granddaughter which directly opposed Moana. Kailani stayed as far away from the ocean as possible.

Sina had been humored by this aspect of Lani's character since her birth. Moana, greatest wayfinder in the islands, partner to a demigod, and a demigoddess herself. Yet her daughter had never once stepped foot on the beach, or touched the ocean surf. In fact, she seemed to actively avoid it. Sina smiled slightly at that as she made her way towards the mountain of Motunui, where the stones of the chiefs proudly sat.

If Lani was anywhere, she would be there. Why she retreated to that particular spot, Sina didn't know. Moana tried to keep away from it, as it was too far inland for her to go more then once. And Sina herself was positive Moana had yet to take Lani up herself to explain the tradition of the stones (and conch) now sitting on the mountain. Hauling up the narrow path, Sina thought about her old age as she heaved herself to the flat top of the mountain. Just as she originally suspected, Lani was there, sitting against the column of moss covered rocks and looking out at the sea.

Unlike Moana, whenever Lani looked at the sea, Sina almost thought the expression was scornful. It certainly wasn't a happy face, and currently, the face was in deep, deep concentration. Kailani, like her mother, was round faced. Long, lush curls the color of moist dirt pooled from a crown of flowers on her small head. She was a beautiful girl, but ever since her birth Kailani had a very specific trait which set her apart from the rest of the island. Unlike Moana's eyes, which were warm and dark, Lani's eyes were like shallow pools of ocean water. They sparkled like the clear tide, and darkened like a coming storm in her sadness. Currently, they were flashing like lightning.

Sina, as a mother herself, didn't fail to notice the pink conch in her granddaughters lap, or the died tear stains on her cheeks which shined slightly in the evening sun. Frowning, Sina approached the girl and lowered herself to sit beside her with a slight grunt.

"Is there a reason you ran away from Hali, again?" Sina asked softly, trying not to pry as she didn't need her granddaughter shutting her out. The girl didn't say anything, just pouted and shrugged instead, "did she say something to you?"

Lani hesitated, and looked as if she were just going to shrug again, but sighed in a small, almost defeated way,

"The Ocean,"

Sina lifted a brow. Lani ran away from her babysitter because she was talking about the ocean?

"Why did this upset you?"

Sina was genuinely confused about her granddaughters actions, and listened intently as the girl fingered Moana's shell with white knuckles,

"I...I hate the ocean,"

Taken aback, the mother of the chief sat confused. Never before had she ever heard that phrase spoken by anyone other then Tui, in his early years of chiefdom. Reaching out and pulling Lani into her lap (she was significantly smaller in size then Moana had been at her age), Sina played with her dark curls,

"What has the Ocean done to deserve your hatred? It gives us fish, and cools our shores-"

"It's selfish,"

The ocean was selfish? Sina could believe that it was stubborn, unpredictable and dangerous. But selfish?

"How so?"

Lani hesitated again and glowered at the shell in her lap before throwing it aside angrily. Sina made a move to chide her for the action, but the tears of her granddaughter dropped the words from moving past her tongue,

"Lani, what's the matter?"

"It takes mom away!" the girl howled angrily, pushing to stand from Sina's arms as she ran and kicked a pebble off the mountain, "the ocean calls to her, and she goes. She leaves! She comes back, but then she leaves again! The ocean is selfish and I hate it!"

Sina was, for the lack of a better word, speechless. She knew Moana's absence had an affect on Motunui, but never had she thought of the effect on Lani,

"Why do you not learn to sail?" Sina suggested, "then you could travel with her?"

"No! I hate the ocean," Lani growled, "it'll take me too, just like it takes mom."

Lani plopped down onto the grass as she rubbed her eyes, which filled with salty tears. Quick to act, Sina scooped the girl up and held her close, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"Shhh. The Ocean does such great things for us, Lani," pulling away from her granddaughter slightly, Sina pressed her forehead against the smaller girls, "how bout a story?"

Nodding weakly, Sina settled back down onto the ground, Kailani sitting in her lap again, "a long time ago, when the world was still new, Te Fiti created many islands. But none were quite as spectacular as _Ehiku_. It was a spectacular place, and rivaled Te Fiti in its beauty. The island was so powerful in fact, that seven different gods and goddesses were born from its spirit. Pleased, Te Fiti adopted these young demigods as her children. Their names were Hawaii, Oahu, Kauai, Molokai, Lāna'i, Ni'ihua, and Kahoʻolawe."

"That's a lot of kids," Kailani mumbled, fiddling with the conch which she had picked up sometime during the story. Nodding, Sina pursed her lips,

"Yes. The siblings were so connected to the earth and ocean, that they were able to ride on top of the waves on boards created for them by their islands."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Our ancestors were amazed at their great skill, and gave them the name wave-riders. But, soon, the oldest of the siblings, Hawai'i, became angry. He didn't didn't want to share _Ehiku_ , and insisted that his other siblings leave. Their arguing created storms unlike any other, storms which nearly tore the world apart,"

Sina stopped her story to look out at the sea, where the sun was barely a sliver against the ocean horizon.

"What happened, grandma?"

Drawn back by Kailani's urging, Sina chuckled and pushed some hair away from her granddaughters cheek,

"With such loud arguing, Te Fiti was awoken from her eternal slumber. Angry at her children for their greed and selfishness, Te Fiti split the islands, and trapped her children's spirits there forever. They lost their incredible powers, but legends say that our ancestors could still see incredible beings riding the waves on boards made of light,"

"Wow," Kailani's blue eyes were no longer dark as she looked to the ocean, her scorn lost in wonder, "have you ever seen a wave rider grandma?"

"I thought I did once, long ago." Smiling, Sina pushed to her feet, "the sun is almost set my little coconut, time to go back,"

Reaching out her hand, Kailani's sadness was forgotten as she skipped beside Sina,

"Grandma, do you think I could learn to be a wave rider?"

"Hmm, maybe. If the ocean likes you that is,"

"Oh..." Kailani blanched slightly at the thought of the ocean as Sina chuckled, waving to Aisake whom was standing in the fale. Allowing Lani to run to her father, blabbering on about gods who rode on waves, Sina smiled and looked towards the ocean, where moonlight was settling.

"I have to remember to speak with Moana about Lani when she returns."

A/N: And there it is, everyone! The prologue. I actually had this written out right after I finished The Heart of Tangaroa, but didn't get around to tweaking it till just now. Be sure to leave comments down below, and I'll try and update soon. Cheers!

-Rose


	2. Chapter 1

The ocean breeze was crisp and sharp that morning. Beyond the distant horizon lay a completely clear cerulean sky, untouched even by clouds. Atop a jetty of stone, Kailani observed the roaring surf, watching it curiously as the sea foam crashed against the golden sands, darkening the grains. It was the perfect morning for experimenting — conditions were good, and the waves curled in just the right, hypnotic sort of way.

Sighing shakily, Lani tightened her hand around the edge of the wooden board she held. It was roughly made, carved and haphazardly rounded from dull tools. It easily had two heads on her, and had a single fin stuck to the bottom towards the flatter end. The contraption had no name — at least not in Kailani's mind.

"Today's the day," breathing out another sigh, Lani tucked the board up under her arm as she clambered innocently down the side of the jetty, hitting the soft sand with bare feet. Her dark hair was pulled back tightly behind her ears, fluttering against her bare shoulders as there was a hasty island breeze. In the distance, the crashing of waves was noisy — to noisy to ignore any longer. Stepping to the surfs edge, Kailani scowled at the lapping tide, "today is the day I conquer you,"

It sounded silly, but as Lani kicked into a run towards the angry waves, she felt the hot adrenaline pulsing through narrow veins. Once, during a time Lani could barely recall, her Mami told her of the joys of Wayfinding —the exhilarated feeling you got when catching the perfect wind. This was Lani's Wayfinding. Pushing the board from under her arm to her breast, Lani lay against its flat surface, relishing the feel of the wood grains under her fingers as she dipped downwards into the water. A wave, ferocious and pulling rolled right over the top of her. Lani often saw water birds use this same technique when hunting for fish, it kept her from being pulled back to shore.

Surfacing not to long after, the girl inhaled deeply, sitting amongst the calm as she watched another wave forming in the distance. Her heart beat quickly as it grew in size, unrelenting as Lani quickly turned herself around, "c'mon, work this time. Please work." Reaching out her arms, the daughter of the Chief began to paddle, outrunning the ocean itself as it picked up speed. Then, just as Lani tipped upwards with the wall of water, she hoisted her weight up rapidly.

It didn't even feel real as Kailani balanced precariously on the board, finding her footing as she turned her creation slightly to one side. This kept the nose of the board from tipping underwater as Lani shook. The wave was above her, leering over her as she skidded across its face. But unlike the last dozen times she tried, Lani didn't fall. The water was solid under her as she laughed in excitement and success, glancing out towards the approaching shore. She was doing it, she was riding a wave!

Unfortunately, the joy didn't last long as the surge raged, and Kailani pitched forward suddenly, the back of the board unable to take the strain. Closing her eyes as she was thrown into the sea face first, the girl rolled about uncontrolled. Thankfully, the shore wasn't far out as the wave spit out its victim, laying her on the wet sand as she coughed and sputtered. Blinking a few times as she crawled onto a dryer part of the shore, Kailani flopped onto her back.

"Six seconds," running a hand across her forehead, Lani blew a raspberry between her lips, "two seconds longer then yesterday, but not enough,"

Sitting up slowly, Kailani watched as the ocean guided her board back to her, laying it at her feet as the girl stood. Picking the thing up and examining it, the bottom fin was missing which explained why she lost her balance, "hm, I need to use a stronger wood next time."

Rubbing her chin in thought, Lani jumped as there was a distinct pounding of foliage in the jungle. Stiffening, the girl rapidly threw the board into some underbrush as a figure burst onto the sand.

"Hali," blinking in surprise at the elder woman as she stumbled out onto the shore, Kailani sighed in relief, "aloha. What are you doing here?"

"Lani — it's, it's your...your mother,"

"Mami? Is she finally back!"

Blue eyes glinting with excitement, the feeling immediately died down as Hali placed a hand on Lani's shoulder, her expression grim.

"She's not well, Lani."

"W-what?"

Pulling away from the hand, the sky itself seemed to darken unexpectedly with the threat of storms as an unhappy wind picked up, "Hali, what...?"

"You have to come with me Lani— now."

Not bothering to question it, Kailani followed her former babysitter back towards the village. The wind seemed to pick up even more as they ran as fast as they could towards the main shore. All of Montuni seemed to be gathered there in solemn silence. When Kailani arrived, the crowd parted in unanimous agreement, revealing Chief Moana's sailing vessel pulled upon the shore. Grandma Sina and Her father Aisake were already there, leaning over an unmoving figure. Suddenly filled with dread as she approached, Kailani struggled to keep herself calm as she wandered to her grandmothers side.

Her Mami didn't look good. She was pale — easily two shades lighter then normal, and there were strange markings all across her skin. Hand shaking as she reached out to caress her mother's cheek, Papi immediately stopped her hand,

"Don't, Lani— it may be contagious."

Curling her fingers back and retracting her arm, Lani shivered as men arrived to take the Chief away.

"What happened to her?"

"We don't know," blinking as she pivoted in the sand, the group of wayfinders the Chief had been sailing with stood near the canoe, "everything was normal up until a few nights past."

"Did anything usual happen?"

Aisake frowned deeply, pulling Kailani closer to him as the man nodded slightly,

"The night Chief got sick, we were visited by a strange ball of light. It was a ghost — a spirit of something long forgotten. The waters all around us turned black — but then it was gone, just like that."

"Sounds like hallucinations from dehydration or food poisoning," Sina mumbled softly, tipping her head slightly as she shook it, "are any others showing symptoms?"

"A few men have the markings on their hands — but none as bad as Chief."

Humming along with the elderly woman, Aisake held up his hands to address the crowd.

"Everyone will return to the village for now, and things shall proceed as normal. Tonight we will hold a meeting to discuss what should be done next."

As the chatter rose and villagers scattered, Kailani felt a familiar feeling boil in her gut. It was like a snake, coiling in the grass waiting for some poor animal to tread on it. Growling, the girl turned to look at the ocean.

'The ocean is selfish! It takes Mami away, it calls to her!'

"Lani?"

Blinking as a hand was gingerly placed upon her shoulder, the daughter of the Chief turned to face her grandmother. Sina looked sullen, but hopeful as she pulled Lani in close, "it'll be alright,"

"How can you be sure?"

"I just know these things — and I know my daughter. Come, we'll go back to the fale, and you can tell me all about your...morning?"

Blinking as she realized Kailani was still soaked to the bone, the girl smiled and shrugged a bit,

"Early morning swim,"

"Uh huh," Sina didn't seem to accept the excuse as the two women walked back into the village arm in arm.

The rest of the day was uneventful. As the sun grew hot in the sky, Lani spent her afternoon with Sina, husking the coconuts while Aisake worked in the grove. Both of them kept close watch over their Chief, tending to her, making sure she drank and stayed cool despite a raging fever.

However, throughout the afternoon, Lani's mind wandered back to the story she had heard. A light out on the ocean? And then suddenly her mother was sick? Sina insisted it was merely bad food or water — but Lani wasn't so sure. None of the other wayfinders were effected as badly as her mother, and they had all been eating the same fruit and drinking from the same store. It didn't sit well with her, and left dread coiled in her stomach.

It wasn't until nightfall that Moana awoke. She was in a daze the whole time, numbing words Lani couldn't understand from outside the door. She wasn't awake longer then a minute before she dropped off again into nothingness. Also with the evening came the village meeting, an uneventful retelling of the Wayfinders story of the ghost light, and an update on the Chief's current condition. It was her father's proclamation however that surprised her the most.

"Attention everyone, attention please!"

Commanding the room like no other man could, Kailani waited with bated breath as her eyes bored into her papi's tattoos, "tonight before coming here, Moana woke to tell me something of great importance. She believes the sickness came from the waters."

There were collective gasps around the room as Aisake nodded solemnly, "she has ordered that there will be no more Wayfinding, or sailing of any kind until the cause of this illness is found."

"What about food!"

"We will fish the far side of the island. It may be difficult for a time, but it's away from the direction Moana had traveled."

There was another ripple of chatter in the community fale as Lani frowned. Their very way of life — at least everyone else's — seemed to be rooted in Wayfinding. It was extreme for someone as passionate as the Chief of Montuni to ban it all together.

Kailani was still thinking about the meeting when she wandered back to their fale. Sina met her by the door, playing with her long grey hair and wringing her hands.

"Lani, your mother has been asking for you,"

"Is she any better?" Hopping the steps, the elder woman made a small motion with her head as Lani passed through main doorway, and gently looked past the curtain to her mothers nook. She was awake, barely, but seemed to perk up a bit at the sight of her daughter.

"Lani, my little coconut,"

"Hi Mami," moving farther into the room, Lani took up a spot on one of the grass mats, "are you feeling any better?"

"I'll live — Lani, there's something important I need to tell you."

"What?"

"The ocean — it's dying. I felt it, the water was so lifeless," blinking slowly as the woman inhaled painfully, Lani frowned. How could the ocean die?

"Mami, I'm sure the ocean is fine..."

"Lani you must listen to me," reaching out and grasping her hand, Moana's palms were sweaty as Lani stiffened, "the ocean needs to be saved — you must sail, find Maui..."

"Mami please." Rolling her eyes a bit as Lani pulled her hands away from her mother's, the girl reached for a towel and laid it across her forehead, "it's the fever talking."

"Lani, you must believe what I'm saying," reaching out her hand again as Moana touched Lani's cheek gently, the girl sighed heavily. Her mother's touch made her want to believe, "you must go. Find Maui, figure out what is causing the Ocean's distress. If you don't — we could all die."

Coughing heavily as Lani continued to wet her forehead with the towel, Sina came into the room, her brow creased with worry.

"What's going on?"

"Fever's high."

"Here dear, I'll handle it,"

Nodding, Lani hesitated before leaving her mother's side. Moving to her corner of the fale, the girl knelt on her bedroll as she opened a small box woven of grasses and sticks near her pillow. Inside was a rather large collection of stones and shells, but one in particular stood out. It was blue, carved with the most beautiful markings and shone lightly in the dim evening light. Lifting it by the bead chain where it rest, Lani clutched her hand around it as she pulled her knees to her chest, thinking.

Her mother would be fine. She had to be.


End file.
